Declarações e casos de amor
by kami nee chan
Summary: É a despedida de solteiro de Shikamaru e depois de muito Sake, Kiba é quem se flagra da verdade inevitável "Com tão poucas kunoichis, com quantos de seus amigos suas noivas ja teriam ficado?" Muito longe dali, na festa da noiva, elas caem na mesma questão


Yo Minna-san

O amor tava em liquidação, dae comprei ele todinho pra mim

e nessa fic vamos banalizar o amor o/

Nossa que coisa feia de dizer!

Na verdade não é bem isso...

Weeeee vamos começar com essa loucura ^.~

Espero que todos gostem...

Antes de qualquer coisa, tooooooooodos os personagens dessa fanfic são frutos da criatividade do Kishimotto e não minha. E escrever essas abobrinhas aqui não me rende dinheiro nenhum oks ^.~

Mas os comentários me deixam muito feliz

Ahh, o objetivo da fic, além de diverti-los com os hentais * sorrisinho pervo *

e com declarações apaixonadas em alguns casos e foras em outros, é mostrar que todo mundo tem um passado (e o passado ás vezes condena no caso de alguns ninjas) ¬¬''

LEGENDA:

--bla bla bla – falas

"bla bla bla" pensamentos dos personagens

(bla bla bla) Kami se metendo

DECLARAÇÕES E CASOS DE AMOR_1. DESAFIO NA DESPEDIADA DE SOLTEIRO

BOA LEITURA!

A madrugada banhava as ruas de Konoha com o leve sereno, típico da vila abundante em árvores, sereno até nas mais quentes noites de verão. A lua de prata no céu caía pouco a pouco, acusando que já estavam além das quatro horas matinais, as ruas todas desertas a não ser pela guarda montada nos limites da aldeia, entretanto, ali bem no coração da vila um grupo de homens parecia não ver a hora passar. Era sexta-feira e eles tinham o que comemorar.

Caso algum ser que ousasse estar na rua há essa hora, acharia que o jovem Hokudaime pudesse ter esquecido a luz de alguma sala acesa, mas no interior do prédio mais imponente de Konoha encontravam-se Kakashi, Iruka, Neji, Lee, Kiba, Sai, Sasuke e Shikamaru, este último com uma grande e tosca coroa de papel na cabeça, todos estavam ali para beber sake com o anfitrião, Naruto, que estava oferecendo aquela pequena e singela despedida de solteiro a Shikamaru. Uma inocente e descontraída saideira com os melhores amigos e os dois senseis.

-- O Shino não sabe o que está perdendo – disse Kiba servindo mais da forte bebida

-- É o que acontece com quem casa – disse Kakashi olhando para os outros ali, ninguém ali era legalmente casado, mas assim como Shikamaru, Naruto, Neji, Iruka e Sai já estavam meio enforcados – Começam a trocar noites com os amigos por fraldas sujas. Um brinde aos nossos amigos ausentes: Maito Gai, Choji e Aburaine Shino – disse erguendo o frasquinho da bebida e sendo seguido pelos outros.

-- Engraçado, eu sempre achei que o Shikamaru ia ser o mais esperto entre nós e o último a cometer essa loucura, mas não é que ele foi um dos primeiros – disse Iruka rindo

-- Coisa do pai da Ino, o casamento é uma aliança dos clans, como o jutsu das sombras se adapta muito bem com a técnica dela, nossos pais querem netinhos com ambas capacidades. – disse espontaneamente por efeito do álcool, sem notar o que falava.

-- Então esse casamento é só um negócio? – Kakashi parecia surpreso. Shika sacudiu a cabeça afirmativamente.

-- Então quer dizer que se você pudesse escolher, sua noiva não seria Ino? – Naruto perguntou realmente confuso

-- Teme, isso não é o tipo de coisa que se pergunta – Sasuke se fez ouvir

-- Mas estamos entre amigos, não estamos? – disse Lee

-- Na verdade, gosto da Ino, ela é linda, companheira, forte, divertida, mas não sei se escolheria casar com ela... – ele pareceu nem ouvir o moreno, talvez no fundo precisasse desse desabafo, que graças ao sake, foi dito sem rodeios.

-- Na verdade, eu sempre achei que o Uchiha ia ser o primeiro, sempre teve uma penca de fans na academia mais a Sakura se jogando pra cima dele o tempo todo... – disse Kiba sem medir as consequências das suas palavras – Olhou imediatamente para Sai e desculpou-se – É o nível da bebida amigo, acho que já está na hora de eu parar – disse e logo se lembrou da quase noiva de Sai, já teve a bela rosada sob si entre os lençóis de sua cama, mas isso fora antes, muito antes do namoro deles, mas ninguém ficou sabendo assim como as muitas outras kunoichis que já repousaram sobre seu colchão. Kiba passou os olhos rapidamente pela sala cheia de amigos, Sakura, Hinata, Tenten, Anko as futuras noivinhas dos amigos e até Ino, a noiva de Shikamaru já haviam sentido o toque de suas carícias antes de encontrarem o pouso nos braços dos atuais namorados. Começou a rir sozinho.

-- Está bem Kiba? – Sai, que havia entendido que o comentário do amigo não tivera maldade nenhuma, perguntou sem entender porque Kiba ria daquela forma.

-- Naruto, despedidas de solteiro são dadas na véspera do casamento e não semanas antes – disse ignorando o moreno e dando início a uma linha de raciocínio.

-- Ahh, mais é q a Ino foi até Suna experimentar o vestido de noiva – disse Shikamaru

-- E levou as amigas todas junto para comprarem os vestidos delas também – disse Neji um pouco zonzo, fazia tempo que não bebia tanto assim e sempre fora o mais fraco entre eles ao efeito do álcool.

-- Então, se é pra ficar de ressaca, que seja em um dia em que elas estejam longe – Sai disse fazendo uma careta lembrando-se de como Sakura ficava quando sabia que ele tinha saído pra beber com os amigos.

-- E elas voltam..... – Kiba continuou

-- Domingo. – disse Neji

-- Então temos até domingo – disse Kiba novamente, enquanto tentava se levantar

-- O que você está aprontando Inuzuka? – quis saber Sasuke, que conseguia ficar mais calado ainda quando bebia demais.

-- Vocês já param pra pensar na enorme diferença na quantidade que há de ninjas e kunoichis por aqui? – ele disse observando Kakashi que já havia entendido onde o mais novo ia chegar com aquela conversa se recostando mais na confortável poltrona em que estava sentado.

-- Eu não estou entendendo Kiba, o que você está querendo dizer – disse Naruto

-- O que ele está querendo dizer Naruto, é que há tão poucas kunoichis em Konoha que há uma probabilidade imensa de a mesma ninja ter tido encontros com mais de um de nós aqui...em períodos diferentes, é claro – completou quando percebeu que todos se entreolhavam com desconfiança, até a sala toda pousar os olhos em si próprio e em Kiba, já que em tantos anos de encontros falando sobre noites intensas com kunoichis diferentes sem nunca revelar os nomes das mesmas, Kakashi e Kiba foram rotulados os garanhões do grupo, dois papa- tudo que não perdoavam nada que atendesse por algum adjetivo feminino

-- Estatísticas! – disse Neji, ignorando a forma como se já estava bêbado e se adonando de mais uma garrafinha de bebida. – Mas na prática é bem diferente, eu duvido muito que elas fossem capazes de sair com mais de um de nós aqui. – disse bebendo todo conteúdo.

-- Por quê? Você acha que elas não gostam de sexo não? – disse Sasuke debochado, era o único ali que realmente não estava nem um pouco preocupado em saber quem quem transou com quem.

-- Ahh você deve entender muito do assunto mesmo Sasuke – debochou Kiba – Escuta, quando quisermos saber quantos de nós já passou um pelo outro aqui consultamos você. – ao ouvir o comentário, Sasuke, Naruto, Iruka e Lee ficaram meio sem graça, enquanto Kiba e Kakashi riam sem parar. Lee que até o momento estava se controlando para não beber, tomou três garrafas de sake de uma vez só.

-- Não é isso – disse Neji – Eu não acho que elas não gostem de sexo ou coisa parecida, mas acho que elas não seriam capazes de ficar com um amigo do cara com quem pretendem casar.

-- E enquanto vocês se aventuravam e não se ligavam em ficar apenas com as mulheres que dizem amar, elas não poderiam ficar com mais ninguém?

-- Sim, mas não com um amigo – respondeu o Hyuuga

-- Então nenhum de vocês nunca ficou nem mesmo por uma noite com a kunoichi que hoje é a namorada de alguém – Sasuke falou mais alto e fazendo todos ali se calarem enquanto Kiba, Kakashi e Sasuke sabiam a resposta certa daquela pergunta

-- Então eu proponho um desafio – disse Sasuke sem se ofender com o comentário que Kiba tinha feito de si momentos antes, sabia que os amigos viviam brincando entre si.

-- Woooooooooo desafio eu aceito – gritou Lee dançando, suas bochechas já estavam rosadas e o sake fazendo efeito.

-- Pra medirmos o grau de confiança que temos um nos outros – disse com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios finos – Sem ressentimentos, sem ficar se amargurando por coisas do passado, eu desafio cada ninja aqui a contar as aventuras que mais os marcaram, com ninjas que todos aqui conheçam

-- Que palhaçada essa? – disse Naruto

-- Eu aceito – gritou Lee

-- Eu também – Kiba

-- Sem problemas – Kakashi

-- Quem liga pro passado? Eu aceito! – Shikamaru

-- Eu não vejo problema. Eu aceito – Iruka

-- Isso é loucura – disse Sai

-- Vamos Sai, ninguém aqui vai julgar ninguém – encorajou Lee

-- Eu topo – disse Naruto sem prestar muita atenção ao que dizia

Ainda faltavam Sai e Neji aceitarem a brincadeira, ambos pareciam ser muito contra aquela loucura, talvez temessem o que os outros tinham pra contar. Shikamaru não amava de verdade Ino, Naruto devia confiar plenamente na honra de Hinata, Lee estava fora de si e não contava, Sasuke, Kiba e Kakashi se quer tinham algo que chegasse perto de uma namorada e Iruka e Anko tinham um relacionamento bem liberal e sem preconceitos. Mas Tenten era uma mulher forte, com personalidade e muito bonita e o mesmo se aplicava à Sakura e talvez por isso os dois homens que restavam ali temessem tanto o que corriam o risco de ouvir.

-- Escutem, tudo o que for dito aqui vai ficar aqui, foram coisas do passado, não passam de lembranças – disse Kiba.

-- A maioria aqui está pra casar, foram os escolhidos por elas, o que aconteceu no passado não muda nada a o que cada um tem com sua namorada – completou Kakashi. Os dois sabiam que os seus depoimentos eram os mais temidos ali.

-- Ok então, vamos com essa loucura – disse Neji

-- Sai? – perguntou Sasuke e o moreno fez um sinal afirmativo com a cabeça. – OK, todos de acordo então vamos sortear quem vai dividir suas experiências conosco.

Uchiha virou um pratinho que estava em sua frente, removendo os resíduos dos salgadinhos que tinham ali. Kiba, Kakashi e Iruka escreveram os nomes de todos ali e colocaram dentro do pratinho.

-- Hokage-sama quer ter a honra? – disse em tom de deboche esticando o braço, oferecendo o pratinho ao loiro do grupo que pegou um papelzinho qualquer.

-- Eu peguei eu mesmo, assim não da u.u. O que eu tenho que dizer afinal?

-- Veja la o que vai falar da Hinata seu baka – Neji ameaçou, pensou tanto em Tenten que esquecera que sua adorada, talvez amada, prima era noiva da criatura mais idiota deles todos ali.

-- Neji, fica na tua e se preocupa só com a tua mulher – interrompeu Sasuke

-- Ta insinuando o que Uchiha? – o Hyuuga franziu o cenho

-- Que você tem outra mulher pra ficar pensando além da Hinata...só isso

-- Eu não entendi – disse Naruto confuso

-- Yare.. assim não vai dar certo – interveio Kakashi – Sasuke, use o Magekyou Sharingan em qualquer um que se exaltar.

-- Vou adorar – disse expondo a ires rubra para todos ali, mirando-os com um olhar de aviso mais intenso à Neji.

-- Fizemos um pacto, vocês não podem mudar isso agora – disse Kiba – Vai Naruto... era você quem estava pra começar

-- Ta..ta.. eu vou falar... mas eu ainda não entendi bem o que é que eu tenho que falar

-- Naruto, manda um resumo da sua vida sexual – Lee bambeava de um lado para outro

- Toda? – o loiro se assustou

-- Como se fosse muito extensa – o efeito do álcool estava passando em shikamaru, então ele pegou mais uma garrafinha e bebeu

-- Não é isso é que... – ele se virou de Shikamaru pra Sasuke – Eu tenho que falar "tudo" ? – o comentário do loiro fez todos se entreolharem e Sasuke apenas fez um sinal com as mãos.

-- Naruto, comece pela sua primeira experiência e depois pule para as que envolvam pessoas que nós conhecemos. – Ajudou Kakashi.

Muitos quilômetros longe dali, mais especificamente em outro país, Ino terminava de se arrumar para ir ao lugar onde passariam sua despedida de solteira. Ela se arrumava sem ânimo nenhum, é claro que estava satisfeita em seu noivo ser uma pessoa em quem ela confiava extremamente e gostava de passar seus dias, entretanto não se iludia entre mentiras e sabia eu aquele casamento não era o que ela e nem Shikamaru queriam.

-- Ino o Shika não desconfiou de você dizer que o seu vestido tinha que ser de Suna? – Tenten perguntou enquanto terminava de alisar os cabelos, os deixaria solto por hoje.

-- Não, no fim, acho que ele sabe que o que eu quero mesmo é passar um tempo longe. – respondeu a loira.

-- Será que ele sabe que viemos pra ca pra sua despedida? – Sakura alongava os cílios enquanto falava.

-- Aposto que ele não apenas sabe, mas como também que aproveitaram pra se divertir por la

-- A despedida do Shikamaru? – Perguntou Hinata sentada na cama do quarto de hotel

-- É.. – disse olhando as outras meninas se olharem – Ah vocês sabiam que eles também iam fazer uma festa pro Shika, então não façam essas caras

-- Bom, mas eles não avisaram que ia ser hoje, o Sai pelo menos não me avisou – a rosada parecia braba com a notícia

-- Ah por favor... me desculpem, mas é meio óbvio que eles iam aproveitar a nossa ausência pra fazer a festinha deles.

-- humum.. o Neji não participaria de algo assim – disse Tenten com convicta certeza

-- Por que não? – Hinata ergueu a cabeça – Nós não estamos todas aqui? Nii-san não é menos humano que os outros Tenten

-- Meninas, não vamos discutir hoje.. por favor é minha despedida

-- Ah. Ino? – Tenten chamou receosa – Você convidou a Suna (Temari) pra nossa festinha?

-- É claro que não. Eu já sou o motivo da felicidade dela ter desmoronado, não preciso esfregar isso na cara dela também... ah mas a Tsunade-shishou deve estar chegando a qualquer momento

--Ino-chan quer dizer então que o Shikamaru ia mesmo pedir ela em casamento? – Hinata parecia triste ao perguntar

-- Ia – Ino respondeu triste – Eu vou casar com um homem que não amo e que não me ama pra dar netos poderosos aos clans Yamanaka e Nara.

-- E se pudesse escolher com quem casar Ino, com quem seria? – Quis saber Sakura

-- Quem sabe ne? – disse colocando um anel no dedo enquanto pensava em alguém que já estava casado há muito tempo.

-- Eu sempre pensei que vocês duas só tinham sonhos guardados pro Sasuke – disse Tenten

-- Sasuke é um caso perdido – as duas disseram juntas

-- Sasuke é um assunto intocável – Hinata imitou a forma como as duas haviam falado, rindo com Tenten.

-- Isso é estranho, por muitos anos vocês duas ficaram brigadas por causa dele – Tenten falou

-- Um rosto bonito, uma noite agradável... – disse Sakura

-- Você fala como se fossemos as únicas que estivéssemos na fila – Ino complementou

-- Mas rostos bonitos e noites agradáveis são arranjadas com tanta facilidade, Sasuke não é o único no mundo capaz de fazer uma mulher sentir desejos – dobradinha da Sakura

-- Ou é tão convencida na hipótese de ser a única que deseja os cabelos longos e os olhos claros de Neji? – dobradinha da Ino

-- O que querem dizer com isso? – quis saber Tenten

-- Que você coloca o Neji em um pedestal como nós colocávamos o Sasuke.. e olha no que deu... – Ino disse irônica

-- Ta... só porque o Sasuke é um rostinho bonito que virou gay, estão querendo aplicar o mesmo ao Neji? – a morena estava se alterando, ao mesmo tempo a Hyuuga sentada na cama se engasgou com a própria saliva

-- Não.. só querendo dizer que você não deve ser a única kunoichi por aí que sinta atração pelo Hyuuga, afinal ele é tão gato quanto o Sasuke-kun... e onde ela tirou esse papo de gay? – ela disse a última frase com uma cara de incompreensão, olhando para a amiga rosada que dava de ombros, sem entender o comentário. Sem perceber que com o segundo comentário a menina Hyuuga parecia se engasgar com o próprio ar, que parecia lhe faltar de alguma forma, já que estava ficando levemente roxa.

-- Eu sei ele é lindo sim, mas de toda forma o Neji é muito centrado no clã – ela fazia gestos unindo as mãos pra dar ênfase ao que falava, sem perceber a situação cada vez pior de Hinata sentada na cama – Ele é muito centrado no que ele faz, não tem nem tempo pra prestar atenção em outras meninas.

-- É... Neji é mesmo muuuito concentrado em tudo o que faz – A loira cochichou para a rosada enquanto Tenten olhava para Hinata que não aparentava estar muito bem

-- Vocês estão juntos há meio ano... talvez antes de você Tenten – Hinata finalmente havia conseguido falar algo.

-- Imagina – a morena riu, mas então ficou séria – A menos que.. – Hinata ficou vermelha – Hinata, amenos que... – Hinata estava quase roxa – Você tenha visto alguma coisa.. ele levou alguém para os domínios do clã que você tenha visto? – perguntou apavorada e Hinata...voltou a cor normal

-- Coitadinha – cochichou Sakura em resposta à loira

-- Ah bom, er.. não Tenten-chan.. eu não vi nada não – ela fazia uma força imensa em cada palavra – O que eu estava querendo dizer é que... bom eu não colocaria minha mão no fogo nem mesmo por Neji – conseguiu concluir uma frase, sem que ninguém ali a interpretasse de outra forma além do que dizia

-- Ta decidido – Sakura gritou de onde estava e seguiu até onde estava Tenten – O clã Hyuuga não é o mais íntegro aqui? Pois se nem a Hinata confia inteiramente no passado do Neji, por que você vai acreditar Tenten?

-- Isso no fundo me assusta sabe? – Ino disse se unindo a elas

-- A integridade de Neji? – Hinata não estava entendendo

-- Não. Essa coisa de passado... se eu que sempre fui, entre nós, a que mais gostou da vida de aventuras e de amores sem compromisso e sei que o meu futuro marido é completamente apaixonado por outra, já passou pela Sakura, mesmo que por aventura – completou – Sabe-se la quantas vezes nós mesmo sem perceber já passamos pelas mesmas camas.

-- Isso ainda é referente ao Neji? – perguntou Tenten

-- Tenten.. só você não percebeu ainda que a Ino ta querendo dizer que sim, ela já ficou com o Neji, além de ela ter ficado com o Sai muito antes de mim..mas eu ainda duvido que ela tenha tido coragem pra ficar com o Naruto.. enfim.. acho que a Ino deve estar querendo dizer que saiu com boa parte dos nossos amigos.. – disse olhando pra todas – E eu sei que eu também já saí.. não com o Neji – acrescentou rápida ao ver a cara que Tenten fazia. – Mas sabe Tenten.. tinha um tempo que você andava bem próxima do Sai também

-- Sa..sa..Sakura-chan – começou a morena, na tentativa de se explicar – No tempo em que eu saí com o Sai você não teve problemas de espalhar pra vila toda que tinha dado uma chance pro Naruto – ela terminou de falar e levou a mão à boca, lembrando que a noiva de Naruto estava ali também –Gomen Hinata

-- Não tem problema Tenten-chan... eu também tenho um passado como cada uma aqui, não tenho?

-- Tem? –todas perguntaram juntas

-- Como a Tenten falou, a vila toda sabia que o Naruto tinha intenções com você Sakura.. Eu sabia que não podia chegar até ele não criasse um pouco de coragem e experiência.

-- Neji sabe disso? Ele vive colocando você em um invólucro de vidro – quis saber Tenten

-- Sabe... Neji sabe sim. Digamos que Neji foi parte da experiência, Kiba parte da coragem e Naruto parte da história... – disse sem se envergonhar, na verdade fazia tempo que queria poder falar do assunto com alguém e pelo nível que a conversa estava tomando...talvez fosse uma boa hora

-- Nani? Você.. você e o Neji... – os olhos da morena pareciam não compreender o que a Hyuuga dizia enquanto Ino se jogou no chão, rindo da situação

-- Por que ao invés de sair não ficamos aqui e continuamos com essas histórias? – Sugeriu Sakura vendo Ino que não estava com o melhor humor do mundo aquele momento, estava no meio de uma crise de risos.

-- Sakura... você também ficou com o Neji? – Tenten quis saber

-- Não. Mas a Ino com certeza – disse enquanto pegava o telefone do quarto para pedir uma farta refeição para todas. A noite ia ser longa

-- To boba. – disse Tenten

-- Você não era tão ingênua – disse Ino se recuperando

-- Nem a Hinata tão aberta assim.

-- Então...um acordo – Ino disse alto – Como presente de casamento extra pra amiga de vocês que vai ter um matrimônio assombrado pelo amor da vida de seu marido – continuou direcionando as mãos para si própria – Que eles são uns safados, eu achava que todas nós sabíamos... Mas hoje vamos expor como foram essas experiências todas, o que acham?

-- Você quer que cada uma de nós conte como foi com o atual namorado da outra? – Essa era Sakura

-- Não, isso é muito pouco, estou prestes a me casar e talvez de ir pra cama com o mesmo homem o resto da minha vida.. e vocês em breve também irão. O que eu estou propondo é que dividamos nossas experiências todas, sem excluir os casos tidos com o homem que hoje está com alguma de nós aqui.

-- Ah talvez isso não seja assim a melhor idéia de todas Ino – Hinata havia sido tomada pela estranha sensação que era a de expor sua intimidade.

-- Eu não acho... eu quero ouvir o que o Neji fez com vocês duas – disse apontando pra Ino e Hinata – e não vejo problema em contar sobre meus antigos casos

-- Bom.. Tenten também está dentro e você Sakura? – perguntou Ino

-- Ahh você tem certeza que isso não nos fará querer matar umas às outras? – respondeu a outra

-- Somos maduras pra seguir com isso até o fim... – completou Tenten

-- Hinata?

-- Não... olha eu admitir que tive casos antes do Naruto é uma coisa... contar isso com detalhes é outra bem diferente.

-- Ah deixa de ser boba...vamos a maioria de nós concorda...

-- Talvez devêssemos esperar pela Tsunade pra começar isso – Sugeriu Sakura

-- Isso seria ótimo, aposto como ela tem bem mais histórias que nós – disse Ino

-- O que acham que ela vai contar? – se interessou Tenten

-- Dan? Jiraya-sama? – Sakura tentava adivinhar

-- Orochimaru? – Sugeriu Ino

-- Capaz que ela ia ter um caso com aquele cara – disse Sakura

-- Ué, naquele tempo eles eram colegas de equipe... – Ino incluía a possibilidade

E continuaram conversando, esperando até que sua mestra chegasse, aquela seria uma longa noite para elas também. Voltando à Konoha, la na mesma sala onde os meninos tomavam seu Sake, esperando pacientemente Naruto começar a contar sua história, jazia entre os documentos quase imperceptíveis aos olhos tomados pelo excesso da bebida forte um grande envelope com algo muito mais pesado e grosso que uma mera carta dentro. Mas aquele documento permaneceria ali, quietinho, até que a festa acabasse, a ressaca passasse e alguém se interessasse em abri-lo, já que a maioria dos envelopes sem nenhuma identificação como aquele, era jogados no lixo antes mesmo de serem aberto.


End file.
